1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of optical attenuation devices for use in optical systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a variable optical attenuator that requires little space and has no moving parts.
2. Relevant Technology
Fiber optics are increasingly used for transmitting voice and data signals. As a transmission medium, light provides a number of advantages over traditional electrical communication techniques. For example, light signals allow for extremely high transmission rates and very high bandwidth capabilities. Also, light signals are resistant to electromagnetic interference that would otherwise interfere with electrical signals. Light also provides a more secure signal because it does not emanate the type of high frequency components often experienced with conductor-based electrical signals. Light also can be conducted over greater distances without the signal loss typically associated with electrical signals on a copper conductor.
Many conventional electrical networks are being upgraded to optical networks to take advantage of the increased speed and efficiency. Optical communication networks use lasers to create light which is then modulated to convey information. One of the many components of an optical communications network is an optical attenuator. Optical attenuators control the intensity of one or more wavelengths of light within an optical system. On occasion, it is necessary to recalibrate or replace one or more of the lasers generating light in the system. To avoid data corruption, it is necessary to completely extinguish the laser's light from the optical system before recalibration or replacement. Optical attenuators are capable of extinguishing the laser's light by blocking it from entering the remainder of the optical system. There are numerous general methods of attenuating or completely extinguishing light, including polarization, reflection, diffusion, etc. In addition, it is often necessary to control the intensity of a particular wavelength or channel of light entering a fiber. Although it is possible to simply adjust the electrical current feeding a laser to adjust the output intensity, this is not desirable because such a method of attenuation will affect the bandwidth capabilities of the laser. Therefore, it is necessary to use a variable optical attenuator to attenuate or adjust the output intensity of a particular laser.
Polarization is often used in optical attenuators to attenuate light signals within an optical system. One type of optical attenuator that utilizes polarization is a mechanical attenuator that contains two or more polarizing elements to attenuate the light signal. When the polarizing elements are rotated with respect to one another the output light is attenuated as a function of the angle between the polarization axis of the polarizing elements. For two polarizing elements, this phenomena follows Malus' law and is stated mathematically: Iout=Iin cos2 θ, where θ is the angular difference between the polarization axis of the two polarizing elements. Attenuators of this type typically include some form of rotation mechanism to rotate one of the polarizing elements with respect to the other one. It is necessary for the optical attenuator to be variable such that a user can adjust the amount of attenuation for a particular situation. A polarizing element may be a standard polarizer or a crystal containing polarization properties. These crystals include quartz, BBO, YVO4, and the like. Although these types of attenuators are effective at attenuating the light signal, it is undesirable to include moving parts in an optical attenuator. Mechanical devices typically wear out over time and often introduce drift characteristics. Mechanical devices also take up relatively large amounts of precious space and are therefore not suitable for many optical applications.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a variable optical attenuator that has no moving parts and takes up very little space. In addition, the optical attenuator should be capable of being incorporated into an optical transceiver package.